The Legend of Zelda: Love Through Twilight
by TheAlphaWolfe90
Summary: Co-Written with my Good friend Topaz Skye. Midna returns home to rule the Twilight and Link returns home to Ordon, and all is well. Until Midna is attacked by a robed enemy. With the Mirror shattered who will help, can Midna reach Link.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is being Co-Written with the help of my good friend Topaz Skye.**

**The Legend of Zelda: Love Through Twilight**

_Prologue_

Link walked through the door to the castle's throne room, the room was lit with black candles and the air was thick. Suddenly he heard a voice from in front of him.

"Welcome to my castle." The voice came from a man, sitting in the throne, Zelda's throne. The thought of the Princess put Link's mind into overdrive and he drew his sword. But Midna stopped him.

"So you're Ganondorf." She started before sneering bitterly. "I've been dying to meet you." The small imp claimed. Ganondorf rose from the throne that was didn't belong to him, a sword in a sheath, in hand.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." The King of Darkness claimed. Midna growled.

"Calm down Midna, let him rant and rave, we can beat him." Link said placing an arm on the Twilight Princess' shoulder. Midna calmed, not fully, but enough.

"Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power." Ganondorf said, holding up his hand, which held the Triforce of Power, to Link's amazement his own Triforce shone bright, as it reacted to Ganondorf's. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the god's wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" Ganondorf finished, Link's grip on his Master Sword tightened. His destiny had led him to this point, and he was itching to face Ganondorf, to end the suffering of Hyrule. But Midna had some things to settle before he could.

"Ha! Such conceit! But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim...I will risk everything to deny you!" She yelled. Link cringed at those words, he was the one destined to fight Ganondorf, not her. Ganondorf laughed.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems...How amusing. Very well... Deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me... You and your little friend..." Ganondorf started before looking up, Link and Midna followed his gaze until they saw what he was staring at. Princess Zelda. She was alive, both Link and Midna had thought that after she vanished saving Mida's life that maybe…but no! She was alive and well! Then horror played out their faces, what was Ganondorf planning. Then he began to dissolve, like he was warping through one of the portals. Link and Midna both gasped, the latter of whom flew up to protect Zelda. Ganondorf sneered and vanished, his particles floating in front of Midna. The little imp held her arms out protectively, Ganondorf only flew past her into… Zelda. Midna turned around and raised a clawed hand, ready to rip Ganondorf out of Zelda's body. But. She couldn't do it. Zelda had risked her life to save her, she couldn't hurt her. That's when the princess opened her eyes, to reveal they were Ganondorf's and released a surge of energy sending Midna flying out of the entrance to the throne room.

"Midna!" Link yelled running to aide her, but was stopped by a wall of Twilight.

'_Damnit._' Link thought as he heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning he saw Zelda, under Ganondorf's control, walking towards him.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow...So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" Ganondorf's voice yelled out of Zelda's mouth as he drew a sword. Link dodged the onslaught of energy balls thinking of how to beat Ganondorf without really hurting Zelda. Then an idea, he volleyed the energy back and forth with Ganondorf until it hit him. He continued this three more times and Zelda's form hung in mid-air. The shield dropped and Midna saw an opportunity. She attached the Fused Shadows to her head, and in her new beast form, shot out two hands and crushed the Spirit of Ganondorf out of Zelda. As she became her imp form she flew up next to Zelda, Link was already standing there.

"You ok?" Link asked. Midna only nodded as Zelda just stood there. Suddenly a noise was heard behind them, looking back the particles of Ganondorf were forming into a gigantic boar like monster. Midna looked at Link, and with a nod from Link, grazed the stone of darkness over Link, transforming him to a wolf. Midna had an idea, but decided not to tell Link. As the boar ran over to them, trying to crush them, Midna threw out her hand made of her hair and forced the boar to its side.

"Now Link, attack that glowing point, something tells me that's a weakness!" Midna yelled. Link only replied by lunging and hanging from the boar, he bit at the boar's stomach with relative ease, until the boar stirred and threw him off. Now as the boar ran around, it vanished and reappeared through portals. As Link stood in the middle of the room, Midna looked around, then she saw the portal in front of Link open and turn blue, and again she tossed the boar aside with her hair. Link again gnawed on the boar's stomach. Again and again this was the routine, until finally the boar got up took a few steps and crashed down, twilight smoke protruding from it. Link phased back to his human form and noticed Midna was glowing, Midna looked at her arm and hand, and watched as the energy from it, flew back and into Zelda. The Princess opened her eyes and smiled at both Link and Midna. The imp whimpered softly.

"Pr-Princess... I... I..." Midna stammered by Zelda silenced her.

"Say nothing, Midna...Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...Such suffering you have endured..." Zelda trailed off as she noticed Link turn around. "What is it Link?" She asked. Link pointed with his sword.

"I don't think you and I are done yet Midna." Link said. For there in front of him was a energy form of Ganondorf's head.

"You are Link, I'm not." Midna said, calling forth the Fused Shadows once again. Link realized once she meant right away and began running towards her.

"Midna…No…Don't…I lo…" He was cut off as he and Zelda disassembled and warped out of the castle. Midna smiled at their particles before clamping the Fused Shadows on her face and become her beast form once again. Ganondorf chuckled evilly before roaring. Midna roared in response and pulled out her huge javelin, casting it down on Ganondorf who stopped it and threw the beast into a wall, Midna grew weak, the Fused Shadows drew to much strength she transformed back, and collapsed. Ganondorf sneered as he took on his human form. And grabbed the Fused Shadow she wore off her head.

"Perish, impudent worm." He said holding up his hand and shooting an ball of energy straight at Midna, he warped out as it grew bigger and bigger, before finally imploding.

"Damnit!" Link yelled punching the ground. Why had she done that, it was foolish. Zelda mourned for her friend.

"Link-" She started, before she heard an explosion, both her and Link turned tosee half the castle go up in a black cloud of smoke and fire.

'_Midna…'_ Link started before he saw on the horizon, coming out of the smoke, a black horse, Ganondorf it's rider, and in Ganondorf's hand was…no…it couldn't be. Midna's part of the Fused Shadow. Tightening his grip, Ganondorf crushed the Fused Shadow in his hand.

'_NO!_' Link cried out in anguish in his head. That's when Ganondorf dropped the Shadow and rode towards them. Suddenly white phantoms joined him. Grabbing the hilt of his Master Sword, he heard Zelda praying.

'_Now really isn't the time_.' Link thought.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world...In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" Zelda pleaded, and right before Ganondorf trampled them, they vanished in a flash of light.

"Hmmm, so Princess you too will interfere with my plans." Ganondorf sneered.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw the Four Light Spirits orbs of light surrounding Zelda, and in an instant Zelda was holding a bunch of light imbedded arrows. Zelda looked at him.

"Link...Chosen hero! Lend us the last of your power!" Zelda pleaded bowing. Link held out his hand. Zelda looked at him for a moment before taking it, and in another flash of light they were back in a Hyrule, and atop…Epona?

"How did?" Link asked. Zelda just pointed.

"Fight now, talk later, keep up with him and I'll try and slow him down with my arrows, then you strike ok?" Zelda said. Link nodded and went at breakneck speed towards Ganondorf. Zelda released an arrow, striking the Evil King in the chest, Link rode up beside him and slashed away with his. It took about five minutes, but Ganondorf eventually fell from his horse. From the cloud of dust. Link could hear. Laughing? Why was Ganondorf laughing? Standing up, he looked at Link who walked towards him.

"An impressive-looking blade...But nothing more. Would you hear my desire?" Ganondorf asked. Link growled.

"I guess your going to tell me anyway! What is it!" Link demanded. Ganondorf sneered and pulled the sword of its sheath.

"To take this foul blade...and use it to blot out the light forever!" Ganondorf said as a Twilight Barrier surrounded himself and Link. Link lunged forward and clashed swords with Ganondorf, the Evil King pushed him off without much power. Link circled around and preformed the Back Slice on Ganondorf, the Evil King roared out in a pain and jumped away before lunging at Link and crossing blades with the hero who pushed him onto his back and jumped to perform the Finish Blow, Ganondorf simply rolled out of the way and lunged at Link again this time, the Hero slashed him across his mid-section. The battle continued on for roughly ten minutes, until finally Link was able to plunge his Master Sword into Ganondorf's chest. The Evil King roared in agony, as Link flipped off him. But to both Link and Zelda's surprise Ganondorf stood.

'_Ok what the hell? What is this man, a demon?_' Link thought. But Ganondorf wobbled a little on his feet.

"Do not think this ends here...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He roared, but the Triforce of Power dimmed on his hand. And in a matter of minutes, he was dead. Link smiled humbly, until he witnessed something magical. Up on the hill, the Spirits floated around a figure.

'_Midna!_' Link both thought and yelled at the same time, taking off up the hill. That's where, he saw not a imp, but a figure his height, with red streaming hair, and no older then himself standing there. Midna's curse had been broken. The new form of Midna laughed lightly.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She asked. Her voice was so beautiful, Link actually couldn't speak.

Midna stood in front of the Mirror of Twilight beside the two friends she had made in this Realm.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Midna said, looking at both Zelda and Link. Link, her Hero. Oh if she could only tell him how she felt. Zelda shook her head.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world..." Zelda said, her gaze trailed from Midna, to the Mirror, to Link, then back to Midna. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe." Zelda finished. Midna looked at the one who had given up her own life, to save hers. Then she looked to the ground.

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Midna started. Then she looked at Link, who had been quite this whole time. She smiled and touched his cheek. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." Her voice trailed off as the Mirror activated and she walked up, preparing to warp.

'_This is it._' Midna thought. "Link…" She started. '_Just say it._' "I…" '_Oh for the love of Din SAY IT!'_ A tear fell from her eye and she sent it towards the Mirror, when it hit, the Mirror fractured. "See you later." She finished before warping back home, tears in her eyes. The last thing she saw of the Light Realm was the Mirror splintering into millions of pieces.

Link and Zelda watched in horror as the Mirror broke.

"She said your words were true, why did she do that?" Link demanded. Zelda shrugged.

"People have there own motives Link. Come, let's go back to the Castle." Zelda said holding his hand and warping in a green ball of light. Once they were at the Castle Gates. Zelda looked at Link.

"Now what is in store for you?" Zelda asked. Link shrugged.

"I guess I'll go back to Ordon, resume my old life." He said. Zelda nodded.

"But never forget, you're a Hero at heart." Zelda said. Link smiled.

"I'll never forget that. Goodbye Princess." Link said bowing, before heading out to the field to begin the long ride home.


	2. Chapter 1

**TheLoneWolfe90 and Topaz Skye would like to say thanks for the following people:**

**Thank you for adding The Legend of Zelda: Love Through Twilight to your favourite story to:**

**Catwolf109 and TheMonsterGirl**

**Thank you for story alerting The Legend of Zelda: Love Through Twilight to:**

**Catwolf109, Gallantmon228, and 9807**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Catwolf 109 + XAOTL Omega : Thank you for reviewing! Here's your next chapter!**

_Chapter 1 - Home_

Midna reappeared back in the Twilight Realm. She sighed heavily. _That was possibly the hardest I ever had to do… I'm going to miss him… Will he miss me too? _She gazed around her surroundings, it was calm. She felt a pair of eyes behind her boring into her back, defensively she turned around only to see the wind rustling the bare branches on a tree.

"No, Midna calm down…there is no danger anymore…just calm down!" She whispered to herself, and attempted to be calm again. She took deep breaths and recomposed her posture in time to see a Twilight Guard moving swiftly in the shadow towards her.

He appeared before her and fell on to one knee, bowing his head he cleared his throat.

"Glad to have you back now, your majesty."

"Rise Twili. Assemble everyone in the throne room, I have a message to give." She ordered in a gentle voice. The guard bowed hurriedly and rushed off disappearing in to the distance.

Once again she relaxed, she wonderd through the realm, visiting various places in her home. Repairs to the world were being made, she contemplated the damage inflicted upon her people by Zant. She shuddered and shook off her chain of thoughts. Her mind is set on being a great ruler to her beloved people.

After a few more minutes of wondering, she turned back to her palace. Her home.

Midna gracefully walked towards the throne room, the nearby guards straighten their stance and saluted in her presence. The towering double doors opened to reveal a room packed with Twili chattering amongst themselves. There were 6 marble pillars that stood within the room matching the design of the door, each were decorated with various plants and flowers to celebrate Midna's return.

She straightened her shoulder and back, then majestically walked towards the throne which was centred at the back facing her audience. The Twili immediately stood and snapped to her attention in her presence, there were hurried hushes as all eyes fell upon her. Carefully she sat down on the throne, and she finally felt where she belonged, she might not be the perfect ruler, but it felt right. She cleared her throat.

"Zant's era has gone. No more will he torture you with his ways. My rule will begin anew. Many will have questions as to where I disappeared to. I retreated to Hyrule, in the World of Light." Many Twili gasped at the discovery but remained seated to hear more. "I stumbled across a hero. His name is Link. Chosen by the Gods he battled ruthlessly and in Twilight as a feral beast. Together we encountered dangers that Zant and Ganondorf sent our way, hoping to try and bring peace to the world. Now that we have, I have returned to resume my rule over the Twili Realm. I hereby promise to never neglect my role and to serve this realm with the respect it deserves." She finished.

Silence grew in the room, before one brave Twili stood up and began to clap. Several others followed before the whole room jumped up in an uproar of shouts and clapping. Cries of 'Hail Princess Midna.' And 'All hail Midna.' Filled the marble room. Midna stared on as tears filled her eyes. The last time she had been before this throne, a great evil has stood before her, Zant, how still after his death she loathed that name. After what seemed like an eternity, guards entered the room and began to usher the people out of the hall. Slowly the Twili filed out of the room and back to their daily activities, with a new better ruler they knew they were in good hands and could finally relax. Midna was left alone with her thoughts in the room, still seated in her throne she released a sigh of relief. She had reclaimed her people without a problem. It was at that moment that she thought of Link. _Why didn't I say it? He needed to know, and instead I broke the only means of seeing him again...oh Link...if only you knew how I feel._ She thought to herself. But then she could hear commotion behind the doors, rising from her throne she set to see what was going on.

Suddenly the marble doors at the end of the hall burst open, they were thrown off their hinges, and exploded into millions of tiny pieces as it smashed against the wall near the throne, Midna guarded her face, then turned her head to stare at what caused it. A mysterious black clad figure wearing a suspicious mask, confidently walked down the room. With a flick of his wrist Midna was flung from her chair and held against the wall. She felt there was an invisible stone hand clamped firmly around her throat. She gasped desperately for breath, while staring at the masked figure walking at a fast pace towards her. There was hatred which radiated off him strongly, she looked at him fear dancing in her eyes.

"How could you?" He hissed.

His face got closer and closer to Midna demanding answers.

"How could you help a Light dweller with our Sacred Fused Shadows!"

Midna tried to speak, but she couldn't she only gagged, a pleading look in her eyes. The figure tightened his invisible grip.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He roared.

Midna's eyes widened before her vision swam and blurred and the darkness took over.

**Author's Note: Let's hear it for Topaz Skye for this awesome chapter. Next up is mine, and I have decided that once her chapters are posted, mine will come up the following week, since she has studying to do, and I have two other fanfictions to work on.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: LoneWolfe90 here and I just want to thank all of those who have been reading Love through Twilight. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, because it is the last one you will be receiving for a few weeks while Skye has exams.**

_**Chapter 2: Dreams**_

"HOW COULD YOU?" An unknown voice bellowed through Ordon Forest, Link looked around, seeing what could have made the nose, but nothing was there. He sighed heavily.

"Calm down. Ganondorf's defeated, Hyrule is safe." Link muttered to himself. He still bore the Triforce of Courage, as if the Goddesses wanted him to bear a constant reminder that he was the Hero of Twilight. Twilight, the word left a pain in Link's heart every time he heard it. Why? Why had she broken the mirror, after everything they had been through together? First hunting the Fused Shadows down, then the Mirror Shards, then the battle in the Twilight Realm against Zant, and finally battling Ganondorf, he had never told Midna, but he had fallen for her that day in the day in the desert that lead to Arbiter's Ground. It had been such a touching moment Link could never forget it. Sighing, he finished up his training regiment in the Spring of Ordon, sheathed the sword the Rusl had crafted for him, and slung his Hylian Shield over his shoulder. Then he took off for home. After the quite walk from the Spring to his house, Link looked up at the sky, it was orange as the sun was setting. Rusl had once thought that the reason there was sadness at this time was because of the connection with the Twilight Realm, but at this point, Link knew there was more to his sadness, he missed Midna. He grew to miss her more and more each day. Link didn't know what he missed more, her elegant voice, or her barking attitude, maybe it was both. Sighing again, Link ascended the ladder to his home. Once inside he walked over the water basin and splashed water on his face, looking in the mirror, he thought he say Midna standing beside him.

"Get a hold of yourself Link, she's gone. She's gone…you'll never see her again." Link said, the last part had a hint of sadness in his voice. After a moment or two of standing there in silence, Link walked over to his cupboards and pulled out a pot. After lighting the stove, Link grabbed some cheese and pumpkin, and some Cucco meat and made a simple soup. It was something he had learned while on his adventure. Again memories flooded back to him, this one of the time he spend climbing the mountain of Snowpeak, he had just cooked some Cucco stew, and offered Midna some. It had been a relief when she didn't spit it out, instead she looked at him with her toothy smile in a way of saying it was good. Of course Midna would never compliment Link on his cooking; it would have boosted his already inflated ego of being the chosen Hero. As the memory died down, Link chuckled, they had had some good times together and some bad, like the final battle with Ganondorf, when she had been thrown out of the throne room. Shaking that memory aside, Link brought out a bowl and scooped himself a hefty portion of soup and sat down at his table to eat. He ate in silence, memories of Midna flooding his mind. How different she had become from the time he met her, to the end of his quest. At first she didn't care for him at all, was just using him to find the Fused Shadows, but after Zant somehow locked him in his wolf form, and exposed her to the light of the Spirit Lanayru, she had changed, when she thought she was going to die, she had asked Zelda to tell him how to revert to his human form, and find the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda would have none of that, and merged her soul with Midna's. It was at that point; that she changed, she was no longer doing this for herself she was now doing it for both worlds. Link yawned and stretched. It had been a long day, helping Fado with the goats, helping Rusl with training Colin in the way of the sword, and training himself. He was beat. Taking off his upper ware, Link climbed into bed. For a few hours everything was he was in a sound dreamless sleep, until it started.

**-Dream-**

** A mask figured, leaned over a chained woman. Link struggled to see who it was, but alas the darkness protruding from this masked figure was too great. Then it spoke.**

** "My dear sweet Midna." It started. Link's eyes widened, Midna! She was in danger! "This is the price you must pay for betraying your people. No not your people any more, my people." It seethed. Then it was gone, and what Link saw next, both broke his heart and enraged him. Midna, chained to a wall with Twili Chains, she was barely breathing and her eyes were closed.**

**-End Dream-**

"NO!" Link roared sitting up, sweat dripping from his brow and his sheets were soaked. He sat there for a few moments and wondered what was going on. Getting up he walked over to the water basin and splashed water on his face. He remained awake for the night and just sat outside and stared at the moon.

"What is going on? Oh Midna….are you really in danger?" Link asked.

Three weeks had passed since the first dream, and Link had giving up sleeping for the past week, it had been two weeks of dreams, and they were all they same. Masked Figure threatening Midna, Midna barely alive, sometimes speaking to herself, as if trying to break the chains that held her, but the not sleeping hadn't helped, if Link blinked he saw her, if he closed his eyes for even a second flashes of Midna flashed before him, it was useless. It was nearing the beginning of the fourth week since the dreams had started and Link rode in groggily on Epona. When they got to the village, Link saw Ilia and Colin and waved, but dizziness took him over and he fell off his mount and fell into unconsciousness. Then it happened again.

**-Dream 2-**

** "How long has she been awake?" The masked figure ordered a guard. The guard stammered in response.**

** "About three hours milord, she keeps muttering to herself." He said. The masked man growled and barged into the cell.**

** "I am glad to see you are awake my dear, but I would stop muttering incantations to try and break free, you see your powers have been sealed by these chains. Now you will either peacefully step down from Ruler of Twilight and hand that title over to me, or I will take it by force." The masked man ordered. Midna weakly looked up at her captor.**

** "I will never turn my reign over to a mad man. It happened once it shall not happen again!" Midna barked weakly before spitting in the masked man's face. The figure, reached back and slapped Midna across the face.**

** "You will regret those words. Now hand here until you come to your senses or die. I really don't care either way." He said, and then he was gone and Midna was left alone.**

**-End of Dream-**

"MIDNA!" Link roared as he shot up out of bed, looking around he wondered where he was.

"How you feeling son?" A voice asked. Looking over to the door, Link saw Bo standing there.

"Fine why?" He lied. Bo crossed his arms, but another behind him spoke.

"You were tossing and turning, after you fell off Epona, you were knocked out cold, father and I brought you in to make sure you were alright, but you began to toss and turn and mutter in your sleep. Link, what's wrong?" Ilia asked walking up to her childhood friend. Link sighed and looked at her.

"I need your advice." Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Love through Twilight

**Author's note: **Skye here! Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, you can blame school exams for that! Wolfe and I would just like to say thank you for all the great reviews and alerts Onwards with the chapter…

Chapter 3 – Seeking for Advice

"I need your advice" Was all he said.

Ilia blinked and a flash of confusion came across her emerald eyes.

"What do you mean, Link?" She hesitated as she spoke.

"I-I need you help with something, please!" Link admitted.

Ilia nodded and helped him up to go to sit by the stream for a moment of privacy.

Bo stared at them with curiosity, and watched them slowly leave before going back to his own business.

Link and Ilia sat down on the bank in silence listening to the calm soothing sound of water rushing past their feet, as the silence between them took hold. Link swallowed hard. He gazed up at her emerald eyes sincerely and began.

"Do you remember the Twilight Times?" Link asked.

Ilia unconsciously jumped when he asked the unexpected question that broke the awkward silence.

"I'm gaining my memory back slowly but from what I can remember so far, it was horrible. A nightmare that never ended." She pondered. "But then you rescued me, and everything was returned to normal."

"Yeah, but I didn't do it alone." His mind drifted off to the memories with Midna and a smile tugged at his lips.

"What do you mean?" Ilia pressed.

"I met an imp name Midna in the Twilight Zone when you guys were abducted. She helped me through a lot of problems and tasks, I wasn't the perfect hero so I needed help whenever I could. You couldn't see her in the World of Light because she was always hiding within my shadows." He smiled. "During our last battle, when I beat Ganondorf, she transformed and I discovered that she was actually the Princess of Twilight. Unfortunately, she had to leave because she didn't belong here. Along the way she shattered the Mirror, which was the only gateway between our worlds." Link sighed.

"But it was after that, when I suddenly realised that I had feelings for her. It was too late." Link finished.

Ilia was slightly hurt, hearing him confess to her about someone else that he liked. All this time she was thinking that he was the only one for her, she never thought about his relationship with other women. But as a close friend she wanted him to be happy.

Link turned his head towards her with sad eyes.

"What can I do?"

"L-Link, I'm not too sure myself. But if you really do love her then you should not give up. Find other ways, don't let something as trivial as 'I can't get to her' stop you. Perhaps if you pray to the Spirits they will help you?" Ilia suggested. She looked away, letting her golden locks fall before her face, casting a shadow on her eyes making her expression unreadable.

"That's a great idea, Ilia! I'll go ask the Spirit of Light, Ordona!" Link jumped up suddenly full of energy. He brushed his uniform and straightened it making himself look more presentable.

Suddenly Ilia pulled Link into a tight embrace and she buried her head into Link's shoulder.

"Link, just promise you'll come back safe." She whispered. Link replied with a chuckle and a nod. When Ilia finally released him, he flashed a smile her way and sped off towards the spring. Ilia watched him go, her eyes watery, and her heart full of regret. She sat there for a moment lamenting her thoughts. If he was to be happy, then maybe that was enough. She would always be his friend. Always.

"Oh great and mighty spirit Ordona. I, the Hero of Twilight call you!" Link roared holding up his Triforce bearing hand. And in a matter of minutes Ordona stood before him.

"Oh Hero Chosen by the gods, all is not well in the Twilight Realm." Ordona said. Link blinked, how did she already know of his dreams? The Spirit laughed.

"I am a Light Spirit Link, I know all that goes on in this realm. And my connection with the Twilight Realm is just as strong. These dreams you are having, are actually events transpiring in the Twilight World now.

'_Midna's in danger, and I am stuck here, DAMNIT!_' Link roared in his mind. Ordona continued.

"But there is a way to save the one you love. However you require the sword of evil banes to do so." The Spirit said.

"The Master Sword? How will that help?" Link pondered. Ordona chuckled again.

"Think back Link, to the days of Twilight, when you went to face Zant in the Palace of Twilight, a sacred power was given to your sword." The Spirit hinted. Link thought back, only one thing flew out in his mind right away.

"The Sols of the Twilight Realm." He said.

"The very same, at the time when our world and their world meet for however briefly, the Sols, when in the hands of the true Hero, will give a new way to the Twilight Realm." Ordona said. Before Link could say any more, she was gone. Link looked skywards, it was the Time of Twilight.

'_At the time when our world and their world meet. However briefly. It's settled tomorrow I go to the Sacred Grove, obtain the Master Sword, and head to the Twilight Realm._' Link thought as he headed home.

Link climbed up his ladder, with every step he took it creaked below him. With a sigh he fell on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

It was midnight, and the moon was up high basking in the darkness. Link was tossing and turning from another dream.

_In Link's dream…_

_Bursts of bright light blinded Link as he was walking aimlessly unseen through a dark corridor. His vision was hazy and he couldn't hear the sound of his own feet scraping across the floor. Suddenly his foot caught on something, stumbling he fell violently to the floor. He lifted his head, his vision was still swimming, and sharply gasped upon the sight he saw._

_Midna, was still chained to the walls. She was looking upwards at the ceiling as if seeing a light or object looking down on her. A crystal tear trickled down her cheek. Abruptly the dream ended. _

_End of Dream…_

He jolted awake screaming.

"MIDNA!"

Back in the Twilight Realm Midna was praying for help, looking to the ceiling of her cell a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Link, if only you were here." She said softly before lowering her head once again…


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's my turn again. And I would just like to say that Topaz Skye and myself greatly appreciate the following we have gained. It is because of people like you that we do what we do. So thank you, all of you. Now onwards to Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Return to Twilight**

It had been three days, but Link finally made it to the resting place of the Master Sword. Walking up slowly to the sacred sword, Link could feel his Triforce radiating off the power of the Master Sword. Gingerly Link took hold on the hilt of the Master Sword and ever so slowly pulled the sword out of its pedestal. Once it was out Link felt a surge of power radiating through him. He swung the sword expertly, and then like he had when he obtained it the first time, held the sword over his head.

"Midna, don't worry soon I will be coming to help you. Just hang on." Link said sheathing the Master Sword. Then he began to take the three day long hike back to Ordon. He would rather wait a few days and think of a strategy then go blazing in, sword raised and ended up either getting killed himself, or getting Midna killed. He couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to her more then what is happening right now.

Meanwhile in the Twilight Realm, Midna still refused to give up her throne to this madman. She kept praying for Link to appear a save her, but she wouldn't let herself remember that she had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. Again tears flooded her eyes.

"Oh Link, please hurry. I don't know how long I can keep this up." She begged. Although deep inside her mind, she knew she was on her own, she had broken the Mirror to protect both worlds from outside threats, but she had failed to realize that there may have been chances of inside threats. Again tears fell from her eyes, as she cried softly.

Three days had passed in the Light World, and Link was getting heavy hearted, if he didn't hurry Midna could be dead. He had returned to re-equipped himself. He didn't know what tools he would need, but it was better to be safe not sorry. He had decided to take his bow and arrows, for surprise attacks, his Hawkeye so that he could snipe far away enemies, like archers from towers. He also took his Clawshots, he remembered what the Palace was like, and he had a feeling he would need them. And of course his Master Sword and shield, for obvious reasons, once he was equipped and felt sure he had everything. Link suddenly turned around and dug out his bomb bags, he never knew when he may need bomb arrows or bombs, Link headed to the spring of Ordon. At the hour of Twilight, Link pulled out his Master Sword and slashed the sky vertically, the Sols reacted to the movement and created a rift in the air, similar in color to the portals that had once littered the skies of Hyrule. Taking a deep breathe, Link stepped into the portal and felt his body become tiny little particles.

After what seemed like an eternity of floating in the rift between dimensions, Link felt his feet touch solid flooring. Opening his eyes, Link saw the very familiar surroundings of the Twilight Realm. Everything seemed calm, but what Link saw frightened him, Twilight Beasts, wielding swords, axes, and bows, guarded the Palace. Hiding behind a rock, Link drew forth his bow and notched an arrow, placing the Hawkeye over his face. Link shot down on of the archers. As if fell Link heard a Beast talk.

"ATTACK! You go warn the King that an intruder is trying to make his way into the Palace, your three come with me." It sneered. From his hiding place Link drew his sword again, and created another portal. As the creatures neared the rock, Link was hiding in, the Hero dove for the portal and warped back to the Light World, if he was going to do this, he was going to need help. Maybe Zelda would know somebody, she was after all the Princess of Hyrule.

In the Twilight Palace, the masked figure, sat on Midna's throne and took off his mask. His eyes were the same color as most Twili, a bright red color. He breathed softly as he threw his mask to the ground.

"Foolish child, why won't you just admit defeat and give your throne over to me." He said, suddenly a Twilight Archer broke through the throne doors.

"Lord Elric, Lord Elric!" The beast roared. Elric rose his head to stare at the bowing beast.

"What is it?" He sneered picking up his mask and replacing it on his head. The Archer took a moment to catch his breath.

"Intruder, outside the castle walls. Struck down one of our own with this." The Archer said, holding out the arrow Link had shot to strike down on of the Archers. Elric seemed intrigued by the arrow and took it in his hands.

"This is a Light Worlder's arrow. Very amusing. You may return to your post. I shall see to this." Elric said. The Archer bowed and left and Eleric rose and headed to the prison.

Back in the Light World Link called Epona and rode at breakneck speed to Castle Town. Once there he made his way to the Castle gates. Only to be stopped by Guards.

"Halt, who dares try to enter the Castle?" The Guard on Link's left asked. Link rolled his eyes.

"It is Link, the Hero of Twilight, here to see the Princess." Link said. The Guard was about to speak before he saw the Master Sword hanging over Link's shoulder.

"Right away Hero, please head to the Common room now, I shall send word of your arrival personally." The guard said. Link nodded.

Back in the Twilight Realm Elric threw the arrow down in front of Midna.

"Who is planning a attack?" He roared. Midna stared at the arrow in shock, it couldn't be him could it, the Mirror was shattered, unless, how could she have been so stupid before, the Master Sword still carried the power of the Sols. And they could act like a portal when the hour of Twilight was in the Light Realm. For the first time in what seemed like months, that old evil sneer appeared over Midna's elegant face.

"You can call him. You're demise." She said staring up at Elric. The usurper just glared and turned and walked away. Midna stared at the arrow once more tears flooding her eyes.

"You've come for me. Oh Link, you have come." She said softly.

Back in the Castle, Link stood waiting for Zelda to appear and when she did, all she could do was eye the Master Sword on his back, and the equipment hanging around his waist.

"What's all this about Link?" Zelda asked.


	6. Chapter 5

[A/N]: Topaz Skye here! Sorry its so late! Me and Wolfe would like to say thank you to all your wonderful reviews!

The Legend of Zelda: Love through Twilight

Chapter 5 - Battle Plan

"What's all this about Link?" Zelda asked.

She sat down at her desk whilst Link slowly walked up to confront her. Silence surrounded them.

"M-Midna has been captured in the Twilight Realm and thrown into jail. Someone overthrew her and has taken her place on the throne. I saw this through my dreams and...a-and..." He never finished his sentence as images drifted through his mind. He gaze hardened on the table between them.

"I see..." Was all Zelda said snapping Link out of his trance.

Silence once again was created between the pair, Zelda was deep in thought as though she were weighing choices. Link kept glancing behind him, ready to shoot off at a moments notice. Zelda held her hand up and signalled a nearby guard.

"Cancel all affairs this week and prepare my horse. I shall be helping our hero here for the next few days. No-one is to know I am gone and you are to follow your normal routine each day. Instruct everyone in the castle of my bidding, please." She orders.

The guard nodded and slowly edges his way out of the room whilst repeatedly bowing to the Princess, before vanshing round the corner.

"How can you help? You have to stay here and rule the Kingdom because you are the Princess!" Link retorted.

Slightly offended, Zelda frowned.

"I can do alot more than you think Link..." The triforce on the back of her hand began to glow brightly as she stood, and in a flash of blinding light Zelda, who was dressed in her extravagant pink royal dress, had been replaced. In her place, was Sheik dressed in blue clothing and his blond hair was neatly plaited.

Link's mouth slightly dropped open, he shook his head.

"Explain." He was fairly confused yet everything clicked in his head.

"Well...it all began with my predecessor coming up with a spell to aid a past life of you, who wanted to awaken all the sages. 'Zelda' had to stay out of Ganondorf's radar, so this was the best solution. Some people thought of 'Sheik' as a new ally. After 'Link' awakens all the sages, he returns to the Temple of Time to find out that 'Zelda' had been 'Sheik' all along. He gains the Light arrows, then after that 'Zelda/Sheik' was captured by Ganondorf." Sheik sighed, recounting a past life.

Link had been listening intently to the story.

"So if you are in this form you can help me rescue Midna?" He asked to reassure himself.

Sheik nodded. "I know the Sheikian ways of combat, I can fight." Sheik said, hugely proud of himself.

"Then let's go Sheik." He said firmly and began marching out of the room fists clenched.

"Link are you seriously just going to go in head first, without formulating a plan? It's suicide!" Sheik berated him.

"Well what do you propose we do?" He glared.

Sheik kept calm and laid out a scroll on the table between them. There scribbled down on the scroll was a map of the Twilight Realm. Link had hurriedly jotted it down, so that he could find his way out if he were without the aid of Midna. Sheik began to point and babble on about which was the best route or easiest alternative.

"We enter through the portal, and then we'll go along this path which should lead us to an entrance at the side, if you have marked this correctly. From there we can enter the dungeons and rescue Midna. We have to use stealth, we don't want to get caught and make things more complicated. So anything that gets in the way, we shall eliminate it with no hesitation." He looked up at Link, seriousness sparkling in his eyes.

Grabbing all their belongings and shoving the map into their bags, they strode out of Castle Town. And so together they set off for the Twilight Realm, determination clear in their eyes...

[A/N]: I know this chapter is short and crappy -_- ... Sorry! But this is what came out of my feverish head at 3 am in the morning!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Caught**

"You know this is suicide, going in there sword drawn, we are only to men." Sheik said. Link cringed at the word men, the person beside him was a Princess dressed up as a man. But he spoke nonetheless.

"Well what would you have us do walk up to the side door and say 'Hi we're Light Worlder's here to spring one of your prisoners, could you please let us in?' yeah cause that would go over so well. Most of the Twili hate the Light World and the people in it, you can thank Zant for that, as far as I know only Midna and a few others like Light Worlder's. Just trust me ok Sheik, I've been through a lot more missions and adventures then you have." Link said his hand resting on the hilt of his Master Sword as they snuck up to the castle. Once near Sheik looked at Link, a single guard, guarded the door.

"Stay here." Was all the Sheikah said before throwing a smoke ball and vanishing.

"Wait!" Link whispered, but it was too late. Sheik reappeared hanging from the wall and thrust a dagger into the base of the Twilight Beasts neck. Jumping down Sheik looked at Link.

"You were saying?" Sheik asked as Link walked up.

"Show off." Link countered opening the door and walking in as Sheik followed cleaning the blood of his dagger with his clothes. The two walked in silence down the dark dank hallway as Sheik pulled out the roughly drawn map.

"If I am reading this right, the stairway to the dungeon is right down this hall." Sheik said turning, only to walk right into a group of Twilight Beasts, carrying axes and swords. Looking up Sheik sighed as he saw a Twilight Beast rear its fist.

"Shit, I hate when this happens." Was all he said as the fist made contact with his gut and he went flying backwards against the wall. Link heard the thud of Sheik hitting the wall but was over powered by about fifteen Shadow Beasts, his sword drawn Link managed to kill about three or four of them before he too was thrown into a wall, his sword fell out of his hand.

"Was this part of your brilliant plan, oh Great Hero?" Sheik asked mocking as a Link struggled to get up.

"Not really." Was all he managed to get out before both men were struck by a club and knocked out.

"Link? Link is that you? If it is answer me." A voice cried out as Link slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha, ow my head, its Ordona Spring all over again." The Hero said trying to move his hand to rub his head, but his arms were chained to a wall. "Great, I come to try and rescue you, and I get trapped." Link said softly.

"It is you isn't it. I heard people talking and a cell closing. Link are you alright?" Midna said. Link knew her voice instantly, but where was she?

"Midna? Midna were are you?" Link asked. Sheik groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Ow, keep it down will ya? I have a splitting headache." The Sheikah complained. Link didn't respond.

"Midna! Where are you!" The Hero hollered. For a moment there was silence.

"Down the hall in the far cell. I can't believe you came for me." Midna said. Link smiled, at least she was alright.

"You think I would let you rot as another usurper tried to take over your realm? Uh no, I am the Hero of Twilight after all." Link said cockily. Midna laughed, her first last in a long time.

"It's great to hear you care Link." Midna said.

"Yeah that's great and all Midna, but would you like to explain what happened." Zelda's voice said ripping out of Sheik's body. Midna gasped.

"Zelda, what are you doing here?" Midna asked.

"We'll explain later, now what happened?" Link asked.

"I don't know, it all happened really fast. I was giving a speech about the after affects of Zant's rule. I mentioned you helped me dispose of the maniac. The crowd seemed to have a mix reaction about that. But anyway, the meeting ending shortly after that and I sat on my throne to relax, I had been an imp for so long, it took more energy to walk rather then float. I must have dozed off, but a noise from the hall woke me, I stood to go investigate, but the doors blew off. Soon after that a Twili wearing a robe and mask floated towards to, and suddenly I was lifted into the air by an invisible force. He kept screaming how dare I use the Sacred Fused Shadows to help a Light Worlder. And then I was brought here. Thinking about it now, I am starting to believe that this was a the first Twili to have contact with Ganondorf, and then introduced Ganondorf to Zant to have him over throw me and give Ganondorf power to return to your realm." Midna said. Link thought about it for a moment, and actually agreed.

"If that is truly the case, then this person will have the same powers as both Zant and Ganondorf. We must tread carefully, but first we need to get you, and incidentally us, out of here. We can go back to the Light World and let you rest and plan before we come back." Link said.

"I agree, first sensible thing you've said today Link." Zelda said, she was still in her Sheik persona, but instead of confusing Midna with another male voice, she stuck with her own.

"Shut up Princess." Link retorted.

"Children, if we can get back to the important matters." Midna teased. Link smiled, it was good to have contact with her again, and he was glad to see the attitude of her imp form was still around.

"First and for most we need to get out of here, but I think my weapons got stolen. So before we do anything after busting from this joint, we need to find them. Although how they touched the Master Sword I'll have no clue." Link said. The Sword was the Sword of Evil's Bane after all. Zelda laughed.

"Magic Link, it can do wonderful things." She said. Both Princesses giggled for a moment.

"Shut up." Link whined. Then Midna's attitude changed.

"Please help my people Link, please help me. You're the only one that can." She said, it was almost pleading.

"I will Midna, I will." Was all Link said.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Freedom...Not Yet**_

With his new resolve, Link pondered about the current situation and the possibilities of escape. He looked around his cell, taking note of the rusty chains that were binding him and his friends to the wall. Water was dripping from above on to his hat, which was soaking through to his head much to his annoyance. Spiders and insects were curiously crawling around him and returning back to their holes within the wall. Link squinted his eyes in the dim light to try and catch a glimpse of Midna in the opposite cell. He could just make out her slumped figure against the wall.

"Let's see…I've got no Master Sword. Me and Zelda, or should I say Sheik, are chained up to the wall, and Midna is in the opposite cell also chained up…" Link was deep in thought. "The first reasonable thing to do is to get out of these shackles and then get out of this cell to Midna."

Link didn't notice that Sheik's Triforce of Wisdom had started glowing and was working to break Sheik's shackles. A loud clank, jolted Link out of his wanderings for him to stare at Sheik, who was standing up rubbing his wrists.

"I didn't think of that." Link admitted.

Sheik smiled and reached for his hidden throwing knife. He immediately got to work on Link's shackles, he still couldn't get used to the fact that Zelda was dressed as a man.

"Magic, as I said Link, may solve all our problems. From what I can gather, they have used a magic sealin chained on Midna, which is why she is still here. But two light worlder's who would have thought of magic?" Sheik wondered as he worked his knife through the lock. As soon as Link heard the chains fall the ground a wave of relief rolled over him. He slowly rose to brush off the dirt on this uniform and rinse his hat, before placing it neatly back on his head, covering his blonde locks. Meanwhile Sheik was hasty picking the cell's lock. He was cursing beneath his breath, there was only 2 more locks to go after this one. After completing one they moved swiftly onto another. Link kept himself occupied by murmuring reassuring words to Midna whilst glancing around for any signs of movement.

As soon as Sheik finished the lock to Midna's cell they barged through. Skeik sighed and once again got back to work on another set of locks and chains. Link brushed past to hug a shaking Midna, until he spotted a pair of shadows in the firelight dancing towards them.

"The guards should be here patrolling now. Go and save yourselves!" Midna urged pleadingly.

The two Hylians ignored her pleads as Link barked orders to Sheik.

"Sheik finish unpicking that lock and get Midna out of there! I'll hold off the guards."

Link crouched into a defensive position, darkness swirled around him and faded to reveal Link in his wolf form. His clear blue crystal eyes were the same as ever. The guards finally faded into view as Link lunged forward to meet them.

**Author's Note: A short, but very well put together chapter by Topaz Skye, hoe you are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok I feel like a complete dumb ass. How many times have I read the comments of this story? Sheik is a female, not a bloody male! Although I must admit she does look flat in the chest. But as Zelda and Midna have said in this story. Magic can do wondrous things. So from now on Sheik is a female. On with the story.**

**Chapter 8: Prison Break**

Link took a while to adjust his eyes. Damn color blindness, no matter how many times he transformed he wasn't use to seeing in grays whites and blacks. He snarled as the Twilight Beasts backed away from his feral form. Right now he didn't have Midna to put up a barrier of energy so he'd have to go one by one. He bared his fangs and lunged at one grabbing it by the neck, throwing it into the wall before lunging at the next one.

As Link battled the Beasts, Midna eyed Sheik. A confused look plastered over her regal face.

"Care to explain Princess?" She asked. Sheik looked at her, while continuing to undo the locks on her wrists.

"Once we get out of here." She promised. Midna nodded and watched Link battle the Beasts in the distance. There was something off; the Beasts were backing away down the hall. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Hurry up, Link's walking into a trap!" Midna pleaded. Sheik looked over her shoulder.

"Damnit Link. Always fighting first then thinking." She said. Midna let out a small chuckle.

"Link is, and always will be Link." Midna said as she felt the chains drop from her wrists, she rubbed the tender skin and tested her magic powers on the wall. They were there but not as strong as usual. Sheik smiled at her.

"Now let's go save our Hero before he gets really hurt." She said. Midna nodded and together they took down the hall.

Link yelped in pain as he was flung into a wall, he heard something crack, maybe a rib, but he had had worse in his battle with Ganondorf. He stood up swiftly only to be knocked down again. He growled in frustration and jumped against the wall lunging off it and knocking three Beasts down to the floor, before he landed, another Beast grabbed his rear paw and swung him around releasing him toward the wall. Link braced for impact, this was going to hurt. But the impact never came.

Opening his eyes he saw he was floating in mid-air. Looking over he saw Midna holding a hand out using her magic to levitate him in place. She smiled at him with that impish grin he had always loved.

"Need a hand?" She teased. Link rolled his eyes as she put him down. Sheik ran towards the wall and ran up it, throwing hidden throwing knives at the Beasts. Midna released orbs of energy and struck down more of the Beasts and Link tackled whatever was left. Once they knew they were safe, Link reverted back to two legs, and to his relief colored vision. He turned to Midna, and took in her beauty. The Twilight Princess began to convulse for a minute and in a moment was in Link's arms crying. Link soothed her, he couldn't blame her, she had just got back control of her people only to lose it again. Link ran his hands through her hair soothingly. It took a few moments but she calmed down.

"Can we get out of here now? This place smells of wet dog." Sheik teased eyeing Link, who still held Midna. He flipped the Sheikian off with his eyes and then spoke.

"Uh no, like I would leave the Master Sword and my equipment here. You know the hell I had to go through to get them? I had to fight a oversized Goron, battle a overgrown toad, a group of armored wearing dragons, and a crazy baboon! And besides the Master Sword IS our way home!" Link said. Midna smiled. She remembered all those battles vividly. Sheik smiled.

"I was kidding, at least about the leaving part. You still smell like a wet dog." Sheik said. Link glared at her.

"Piss off." Link countered. Then he looked down the hall.

"May as well start down this way. Find a guard and make him talk, er Midna can, she speaks Twili." Link said wrapping a arm around Midna's waist. The quest for Link weapons, and more importantly their way out of the Twilight Realm, was on.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everybody just a word or two before I begin, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been a bit busy looking for work. As for the next few chapters, they will be written by me since Skye is busy. Well with that said, let's get started shall we.**

**Chapter 9: Back to the Realm of Light**

Link and Sheik watched as Midna slammed a guard up against a wall with her Twilight Powers.

"_Ekki laafa mig endurtaka sjaalfan mig Twili…_" Midna spoke in the words of the Soolestur language. Both Link and Sheik looked at each other in confusion as she spoke. Even Sheik with her Triforce of Wisdom could understand.

"Translation?" Link mouthed to Sheik. The female just shook her head.

"I am about as lost as you are Link." Sheik said crossing her arms.

"_P'ar hefur svikari tekiouo vinir vopn mitt?" _Midna concluded walking menacingly towards the guard. The guard gulped and closed his eyes.

"_Vinsamlegast Princess ekki meiouoa mig."_ The Twili said. Although Link and Sheik couldn't understand the words, the tone in his voice was pleading. Midna chuckled.

"_P'aa tala eouoa p'arf eeg aouo hafa uulfur minn heer rifa p'ig til slitur?"_ Midna said motioning at Link, while triggering the wolf transformation.

"Hey what the h-…" Link was cut off as his mouth was replaced by a wolf's jaw. Sheik laughed.

"Well we know who'll be in control of this relationship." Sheik chuckled. Link again flipped her off with his eyes. Sheik patted Link's head.

"There there, be a good doggie." Sheik joked. But Link had finally clued into what Midna was doing and snarled at the guard.

"_Hetja af Soolestur?..._" The guard was silent for a moment before realizing that that the wolf before him was the same person who had overthrown Zant no more then a month ago. "…_Vopn eru ii geymslu herbergi ii kastatalum…p'aouo a'tti ekki aouo vera erfitt aouo finna. Havaouo meouo oull verouorir liggja ii leyni ii kring. Vinsamlegast Princess p'uu verouour aouo fresla ass fraa reglunni sinni…aftur."_ The guard said. Midna now not only content with the whereabouts of the weapons. But also confused about the last part of the sentence set the guard down and allowed Link to transform back. Once he was back he glared at Midna.

"You know I should be in control of that!" Link joked. But Mida didn't answer.

"Midna, you ok?" Link was now concerned for his love and walked up placing a gloved hand on her shoulder tenderly.

"_Aftur?_" Midna whispered to her self. If couldn't be him could it, he had died when she was very young. Suddenly footsteps brought both Light Worlders and both Twili back to reality. The guard looked at Midna.

"_Fljoott skipiti minn kemur…fara nuuna!" _The guard said opening the door he was guarding. Midna looked at him as she and Link walked past. Followed quickly by Sheik.

"_P'akka p'eer._" She said softly. The guard nodded.

"_P'eer vel Princess._" And then he closed the door behind him before his replacement turned the corner.

Now inside the castle, Midna looked around.

"He said that there was a storage room with a lot of Twili walking around it, and that held your weapons Link." Midna said. Link smiled.

"Glad you understood him I was lost." Link said. Sheik couldn't help herself.

"Well you better start learning, if you're going to help rule someday." She said, bringing a chuckle out of Midna. Link felt himself go red and glared over his shoulder at the Princesses.

"Shut up Zelda." Link said hissing her real name. Soon Twili voices could be heard. Glancing around the corner Link say twenty to thirty sword and axe wielding Twilight Beasts stalking around an open door. Looking past them Link say his weapons sitting neatly a on a table.

"Ok, I just need something to fight with." Link said to himself, noticing a Twili Broadsword sitting up against the wall. Link shrugged and picked it up. It was no heavier then his Master Sword, and definitely not as heavy as the Ball and Chain he had once used. Swinging it once or twice to get a feel, Link looked at Sheik and Midna.

"Think you can keep up?" He teased. Sheik smiled.

"Let's see who has the most kills at the end. Ready?" Sheik said jumping up to the rafters.

"Go!" Link hollered getting the attention of the Twilight Beasts who charged Link's way. Before entering the fray herself, Midna rolled her eyes.

_Light Worlders _she thought to herself before throwing balls at energy of at the Twilight Beasts. Link slashed one or two down with his sword, before finally busting through the line of defense to the room. He turned and threw his sword at another Twilight Beast, cutting it down. Then he gripped the Master Sword and charged it up releasing a Great Spin. Ten Beasts fell to the flaming arc and he jumped and performed an ending blow on one that Midna had knocked down. Finally the last few fell to Sheik's throwing knives.

"Well final score, me fifteen, you ten. Midna…twenty?" Link said in awe. Midna brushed her locks out of her face.

"Oh come on you know you love me." She teased, but Link saw through her mask. She was tired, exhausted. Turning around Link first reequipped himself of his tools consisting of the Clawshots, Bow and Arrows, and Boomerang, then he focused on the vision of Ordona Spring and with a slash of his sword, opened up a portal. Together the three walked through in silence.

Once Midna's feet hit the spring, her knees finally buckled, she finally could rest. Before she hit the ground Link scooped her up in his arms. Then he looked at Sheik.

"I'll take care of her, you go back to the castle. Once Midna is rested up her and I will meet you there." Link said. Sheik nodded. Together the two walked back to Link's house, once there Sheik transformed into Zelda and pout her travelling cloak on.

"Be safe Princess." Midna said shallowly. Zelda smiled.

"You are strong Midna, you will get through this. I will see you both soon." She said. And then she was gone. Midna looked at Link who was still carrying her, and smiled floating her way up to Link's porch. Link met her in an instant shooting up with a Clawshot. Midna traced a hand over Link's face and Link held her hand there. Link could sense a presence behind him and smiled.

"Alright guys, come on out." Link said. Soon Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia were standing at the base of the porch. Even though Midna was tired, she smiled at the children.

"Link is she?" Ilia asked. Link nodded.

"Yes, this is the one who aided me in my quest to save you guys and Hyrule. This is the Twilight Princess. Midna." Link said. The children gasped and all bowed. Midna chuckled.

"You may all rise. I am not your Princess, no here I am in the same class as you and Link." Midna said, resisting the urge to speak in Twili, in the month she had been separated from Link, she had reverted back to her old ways. The children rose their heads, but Midna felt dizziness overcome her. Link swiftly caught her and helped her to her feet.

"You can all visit once the Princess is able." He said then he took Midna into his house and placed her on his bed.

"Where will you sleep?" Midna asked. Link pointed to the rug on the floor.

"There, it can't be any different then the cold ground. Or in the case of Snowpeak, the frozen ground. For now just rest my Princess, I will be here if you need me." Link said kissing Midna's forehead and watching her pass on into slumber. The first peaceful slumber she had had in a month. Link smiled and just sat there watching her sleep, taking in all her beauty.

"She really is beautiful." Ilia's voice softly came from the back of the room. Link looked over her shoulder and saw his best friend standing there.

"Yeah, indeed she is." Link said turning back to Midna. Ilia smiled and placed a pillow and sheets beside Link.

"Here, I kinda figured you give her your bed so I brought these over. And dad says if you need anything to help her out. The villagers are willing and able to help, she did after all help you save us." Ilia said. Link didn't move his head.

"Thanks Ilia." Then he yawned. Ilia sighed.

"Don't work yourself to hard Link, your only human." Ilia said. And then she was gone, and Link as well succumbed to sleep. His head resting soundly on the edge of the bed where Midna slept.

**Another Note: Ok from now on any conversation between Twili and Twili will be in their tounge. And for those of you who feel like a challenge. Try decoded what was said. And Twilirupee thanks for teaching me the code. See if you can decode it as well. **


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Friends in Light_

"_Havouo? Huun hefur sloppiouo?_" Elric demanded slamming his fist down on the arm of Midna's throne. The Twili kneeling before him trembled in fear, but nodded.

"_Jaa herra, virouost tveir ekki Twili brutust hana uut uur fangelsi._" The guard said. Elric sneered at the guard, and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

" _Leyfi meer__Twili__p'uu__p'joona__engum tilgangi__nuuna__,__halda__foustu__augun__uut fyrir__Princess__.__ A'__tti__huun__aouo fara aftur__, koma__henni__fyrir meer__." _He growled. The guard bowed shakily.

"_Jaa herra. __Eins og p'uu__vilt._" The guard said backing out of the room slowly. Once he was gone Elric once again took off his mask.

"_P'uu munt ekki__stoppa mig__ii p'etta sinn__,__Midna_." Elric said leaning back into the throne that wasn't his.

Midna awoke the next morning, still a little worn out from the past month's events. But even so, she looked around for Link. The green clad Hero was nowhere to be seen, but then she heard a very familiar sound. '_Link must have gotten up early and went out to train._' She said as she stood up and stretched. Then she walked to the door and opened it up, letting the light of the world shine upon her beauty. It wasn't so bad, she had thought at one point, especially since Zant had exposed to her to the light of Lanayru. She had been dying, but Link and Zelda had saved her. And for that she would never forgot. She looked down from the porch and saw Link roll behind a scarecrow he had made and performed the Back Slice. She just watched him lovingly. Link sat down for a moment to catch his breathe.

"Aw is the little Hero all out of shape?" Midna teased floating down to him. Link smiled.

"I think I let myself go to much. With Hyrule in peace, I wasn't sure if I would be needed again." Link confessed Midna chuckled softly and was perched in his lap in an instant.

"Listen Link, I'm sorry that I put you through all this." Midna said softly. Link looked skyward and sighed.

"Why did you do it Midna, why did you break the Mirror?" Link asked, it was a question that had been haunting them since they parted. Midna looked away.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know to this day why I did, I guess I blamed myself for Zant and Ganondorf and I wanted to try and make things right." Midna said looking away from the feral blue eyes she loved so much, the feral blue eyes that now stared at her. A tear trailed down her face. Link smiled.

"Midna you, nor the Sages, did nothing wrong. It was Ganondorf and Zant, and I took care of both of them." Link said rubbing the Twilight Princess' back. Midna sighed.

"Yes, but now you need to fight another battle that you shouldn't need to. But Link, I want you to promise me one thing." Midna said turning to face him. Link smiled and trailed a hand down her face.

"Anything." He said, his voice barely a breath, they faces were just inches apart now. Midna closed her eyes.

"Promise me…" She never got to finish that sentence as her and Link met in the middle, pressing their lips in a loving kiss. Link wrapped his arms around Midna and held her tight, Midna did the same.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Rusl's voice broke the silence. Link and Midna pulled away embarrassed and Link rubbed his head sheepishly. Looking up Link saw Auru, Ashei and Shad who were standing there hand in hand, which surprisingly didn't shock Link one bit, and Rusl were standing near the base of Link's house.

"Uh no, n-not, n-not anything at all." Link said his face a bright red. The group laughed, including Midna, who muttered something under her breathe in the language of Twilight, Link and the others looked at her. And she blushed.

"Sorry, I keep thinking I am home." Midna said sheepishly. Link chuckled.

"Uh hello, a, it's light out, and b, you're not in prison right now, thank the goddesses." Link said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Shad walked up to the Twilight Princess and knelt before her.

"So this is one of the fabled Twili, what a magnificent specimen." Shad said. Link chuckled.

"Anyways." Link started helping Midna to her feet as he stood. "What are you guys doing here?" Link asked. Auru smiled.

"The fifth member of our party should be here momentarily." Auru said. Suddenly a shadowy form jumped down from the trees, and quickly formed into Sheik. Link and Midna smiled.

"Hello Sheik." They both said, in perfect unison, which freaked the group standing in front of them.

"What?" Link asked. Sheik shook her head.

"Don't you two ever do that again." The Princess turned Sheikah said. Link and Midna finally caught what had startled them and chuckled. As Ashei, Shad, Sheik, Link, and Midna laughed, Auru turned to Rusl.

"Shall we go to your place to discuss the matter at hand?" Auru said. Rusl nodded, and by now everyone realized the elders of the group were talking.

"Come, we shall go sit in place, and the Twilight Princess can tell us her tale." Rusl said leading the way, the group followed him, Midna walked close to Link, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Skye here, sorry I haven't update this story in a while! School has been a major pain lately with it being my final year of high school. So that's the reason why Wolfe has been writing some of my share. Hope you like this chapter and please review! Anywho, back to the story.

_Chapter 11 – A Group of Heroes_

"So as I was giving my speech about the war of Twilight, many of my people were shocked that I had turned to the Light Worlders for help, but many did not care. When my speech was over, I tiredly collapsed in my throne, I hadn't been in this form in a while, and I was exhausted, just as I started to doze, I heard commotion from out side the throne room. I moved to check it out, when he stormed in blowing up the entrance to the room." Midna started to shake, not wanting to continue, Link embraced her in a way of telling it was ok, that he couldn't get her here. She breathed calmly and continued. "He was dressed all in black, and wore a strange mask, it had our ancient markings all over it, but his eyes were piercing red. His aura was full of evil, and his magic, oh it was just horrible." Midna said breaking down lunging into Link's arms. To him, this was reminding her of Zant all over again. He rubbed her back as he spoke in her stead.

"Needless to say, we need to gain control of the Twilight Realm again. If we don't then we could deal with the same fate as before." Link said. For awhile all was silent.

"Link." Zelda said, she had taken her face covering off and was now sitting next to Shad.

"What is it Zelda?" Link jumped, his eyes turned serious.

"Last time, we were overpowered by the amount of Twili beasts, we need reinforcements this time to help us, if we are to win."

Link considered this for a moment in silence.

"We should ask the allies you made during your last mission. The Gorons? Zoras? Anyone? Perhaps they could help?" Zelda reasoned.

"Yeah, we should ask King Ralis and the Goron Patriarch, Darbus." Link's face immediately brightened at the thought of seeing some of his distant friends again.

"Great we shall meet tomorrow at the base of Zora's Domain." Zelda said as the group got ready to leave back for Castle Town, all except for Rusl.

"Where's Midna?" Sheik asked. A giggle rang from Link's shadow.

"She felt safer there." Link said. And together the group made their way to the Domain of the Zoras.

"King Ralis" Link and Sheik kneeled respectfully before him. The surrounding Zoras stood and went about their normal business.

"Hello, my friends. What brings you here?" King Ralis politely asked.

"We need your help."

Ralis was confused, and the Zora's at either side of him started whispering. He held up his hand signalling silence.

"What for?" He questioned hesitantly.

"There has been another disturbance within the Twilight Realm. Midna the Twilight Princess, and valuable ally has been threatened and an uproar has been caused in her kingdom." Link said, kicking his shadow with his foot and Midna rose from his shadow.

The King sat on his throne and his face turned into worry he stared at the Princess of Twilight, she had helped this world once, but could he really trust her.

"We must make haste and bring peace back to the Twilight Realm." Sheik interjected sensing hostility. Ralis sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I will send some of my best soldiers to go with you. I know you will keep them safe, Hero of Twilight."

Link stood up and bowed, thankful for their help.

"Then it is settled. We shall meet in Telma's Bar at nightfall, on the second day from now." Link smiled, before he turned around and mounting Epona. Ralis nodded and watched him disappear into the distance. He sighed. It was far too soon for another war, scars were still left as remnants from the last war.

"I think that went very well." Link chucked.

"We now have the Zoras helping us, we should hurry to the Gorons next." Sheik wasted no time in getting back on her horse and riding to the next destination.

Link sighed before getting on Epona to Death Mountain.

They crossed many grassy plains, only stopping to eat and replenish their supplies.

As they came to the base of the mountain, a Goron above shouted to them.

"Brother! You have returned!"

"Brother?" Sheik questioned.

"Yeah, the Gorons are like a big family. A brotherhood." Link smirked.

"Come I shall take you to Darbus!" The Goron said patting Link on his shoulder, which as they walked Link rotated and popped his shoulder back in place.

"AH little puny Human, to what do I owe the pleasure Brother?" Darbus boomed. Link tapped his foot and explained the situation as Midna stood beside him. Darbus smiled at the end. He was more understanding then Ralis.

"You have your wish, Brother, we shall fight for her land, just as she fought for ours! Hey, gather our finest men!" Darbus ordered his guards. The guards saluted.

"Yes Patriarch!" They yelled rolling off. Link smiled.

"Meet us at the bar in Castle Town tomorrow at nightfall." Sheik said. Darbus nodded. And that was that.

With a bow the pair left and trekked back to their waiting horses at the bottom of the mountain.

"Let's go back to the castle and come up with a strategy for this battle. We need to win." Sheik was very determined, the thought of peace being selfishly taken away from them again scared him.

The next day, Link was waiting for Rusl outside Telma's bar, yet when he saw his old friend, Colin was in tow a sword on his hip, wearing armour and carrying a shield.

"Oh no, Colin it's far too dangerous." Link said stopping the boy; Rusl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me Link, I tried to talk sense into him, but his mind is set." The swordsman said. Link sighed.

"You do as I say." Link said giving a serious look at Colin. The boy nodded. And in silent agreement the three walked into the bar and Link went right up to Midna kissing her.

"This is the busiest I have ever been, full of brave soldiers. Drinks are on me!" Telma shouted gleefully. There was a cheer shortly after and a rush of more people heading towards the counter, eager for a drink.

Everyone had a chance to get acquainted with each other, and also an opportunity to relax before entering a world that was considered alien to them.

"Right, now that everyone is here, let's go." Sheik whispered, preparing herself for what lay ahead.

Everyone surrounded Link and waited for him to use his sword. Telma yelled in the background.

"Be careful guys! Come home safe!" She winked at Link.

"Sheik, I don't know if this will work. I've never used it to teleport so many people before!"

"Just try your best."

Sol in his sword brightened until it became blinding, the next thing they saw when they opened their eyes, they were in the Twilight Realm…and what they say shocked them.

Hundreds. Upon Hundreds. Of Shadow Beasts guarding the castle. And in the castle, Elric rose his head and dropped his mask.

"_Aa__lengi__siiouoast__,__skal__ii orrustunni viouo__ljoos og myrkur__vera lokiouo__.__Komiouohetja og__Midna__.__Jaa__koma__og andlit__meer." _Elric said in his fluent tongue. The final battle was on, the war fro the Twilight realm, would be decided soon enough.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Battle Begins**

"By the Goddesses!" Sheik said looking around. Midna held on to Link's arm and placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's like Zant all over again." She whimpered. Link growled, this was horrible, but he would do everything in his might to save the Twilight Realm yet again. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder Link saw Rusl standing there.

"We need to set up base, is there a place we can do that?" The swordsman asked. Link nodded and began to walk holding onto a panicking Midna who was almost in a state of convulsion.

"It's alright Midna, I'm going to do everything I can to save the Twili." Link said kissing her cheek. Midna nodded, now the group was walking through the forest and soon came to a clearing.

"This shall do." Sheik said as the group stopped, but Link and Midna kept walking. Colin tried to follow but his dad stopped him.

"Let them be, they need to be alone, come help me make a fire." Rusl said walking deeper into the forest with his son in tow.

The Hero and the Princess sat down by a Twilight Lake, which instead of having blue water, had water the same color of the sky. When they sat down Link held Midna in his arms.

"Don't worry I'll get your kingdom back." Link whispered. Midna reached up and trailed her hand down his face.

"That's not what I'm worried about Link, I can live without my kingdom, but I can't live without you. If it wasn't for the fact that this man may be linked to Ganondorf, I would just run to the Light World and be with you." Midna said. Link smiled.

"Midna, your place is here with the Twili." Link said. Midna chuckled and leaned into Link's arms.

"Oh Link, your to modest, I belong with you, I've known it ever since we parted." Midna said. Link smiled.

"Once this is over we can be together I promise." Link said kissing Midna's head. Midna smiled.

"I'd like that." Midna breathed, suddenly rustling could be heard in the bushes and Link twirled up drawing his Master Sword. But out of the bushes came a Goron.

"Easy brother, yours and the Princess's presence is required at base." The Goron said. Link nodded helping Midna up.

"Thank you Brother." Link said before following the Goron back.

The group sat around the fire as Link and Midna spoke, they were the only two to be to the throne room.

"So Midna and I will make our way to the throne room as you all take care of the Shadow Beasts in our way, are we all in agreement." Link said. There were cheers but some frowns, mostly from the Twilight Group and Sheik.

"Guys I'll be fine. I've dealt with powerful enemies before, Zant, Ganondorf. I'll be fine." Link said. The group wasn't so sure.

"Link, you don't know that." Rusl said. Sheik looked at Link and took off her head wrap to reveal her true self, which shocked no one.

"Promise me one thing Link." Zelda said. Link nodded.

"If you get in over your head, you two run, Hyrule and the Twilight Realm can not lose both the Hero and its Ruler." Zelda said. Link nodded.

"You win Zelda, you win, I don't do anything over my head." Link said. Colin chuckled. Link looked at the boy.

"What's so funny Colin?" Link asked. Colin shook his head.

"Nothing it's just that was the same thing you said to Ilia before the Twilight War." Colin said, the group chuckled, Link wrapped his arm around Midna who was starting to doze. After the group dispersed Zelda walked up and sat beside Link.

"She's still weak isn't she?" Zelda asked. Link nodded as he picked Midna up and carried her to the tents.

"She may still be weak, but she is a strong willed woman." Link said putting her down on the cot. Link sat down beside her and frowned.

"Tomorrow we take the castle, we end this now!" Link swore before lying on the cot beside Midna. Zelda nodded and left the two alone. Soon Midna rolled over and brought Link into her arms, shivering and muttering in her sleep. Link smiled and wrapped her in his arms rubbing his back.

"Be still my sweet Princess, your gallant wolf will protect you." Link swore before dozing off.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Storm the Castle Part 1**

Link awoke to the soft breathing of Midna, her elegant form was wrapped ever so softly in his embrace. He moved swiftly as not to wake her and walked out of the tent to the edge of clearing overlooking the Kingdom below. In the distance, Link could see the outline of the Twilight Palace, a place Link had been too once before. And this time, he would make sure the evil that radiated from this realm would never return. He stared down at the Triforce of Courage on his hand and could feel the warmth of the Goddesses staring down on him.

"What is on your mind Link?" Zelda asked. She had retaken her Princess persona for the moment, her hand also glowed with the divine light of the Triforce of Wisdom.

"It seems like only yesterday I barged through the castle to find and destroy Zant. Now I am doing it all over again. Such is the life of the Hero I guess." Link said. From behind the both of them, Midna listened from inside the tent. She had awoken a few minutes ago, and could hear voices, she had heard enough, and stepped out into the Twilight.

"As is such of a ruler too, guess I am not much of one." Midna breathed, causing the Hylian Princess and the Hero to turn around.

"Midna." Link breathed embracing her. Although the Twili Princess was finally well rested, she fell into her Hero's arms. He caught her lightly and embraced her, tears finally flowing down the elegant face of the Princess. Zelda left the two to be alone, and together the two sat on a fallen stump.

"I feel like I have let a lot of people down, I swore another tyranny like Zant would never occur. How can I look my people in the eye after this?" Midna proclaimed through sobs. Link tightened his grip on her, and her head rested on his chest, the beating of his heart calmed her, however slightly.

"You will get through this Midna. I promise you." And promise he did, he would do anything for the Twili that sat in his embrace. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Then without a word, Link rose and brought the Princess of Twilight with him. Together the two strode hand-in-hand back into the camp. Once there Link swiftly called for a meeting.

"Today is the day, we storm the castle. Like I had stated last night, Midna and I will lead the way. Followed by the Gorons and Rusl and Colin, the Zoras and the rest will bring up the rear. Is that understood?" Link asked. He could feel a presence, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"AYE!" The group roared, Link looked to Zelda, who in a flash became her other self and the Sheikah Warrior just nodded her head. Link smiled and felt Midna wrap her arms around him. However what they didn't know was that Elric, in all his power, was watching down on them. In the throne room, the usurper smiled wickedly.

"_Og__pbeir telja sig__geta__fyrirsaat__okkur__ha__?_ _Narke__safna__hershoufoouingja__ii__sal__.__Strax__!_" The Twili Overlord roared as a Twili General, bearing a striking resemblance to the many a Dark Knight, Link had faced over the time of the Twilight War walked in.

"_Eins og pbuu__vilt__, herra__minn_." Narke said, bowing before once again leaving the throne room.

"_Svo pbuu__vilt spila__?__Jaeja__leyfa meer__aoou setjareglur__._" He sneered.

Back out in the border of the castle Link, who now was wielding many a weapon. Walked towards the Castle, Midna floated beside him her hands encircled with magic. The Gorons were next all wearing armor similar to the Goron that protected the Hero's Bow that Link now carried. Rusl and Colin were aside the Gorons, wearing armor of the Knights of Hyrule and wielding Broadswords. Next were the Zoras in their classic armor with throwing spears in hand, and Sheik. Link held out his Master Sword as they neared the ramp to the castle. For standing in front of them, were thousands upon thousands of Twili Soldiers.

"They knew we were coming, blast." Link growled. Midna gasped as she noticed the General leading them.

"_Narab__?__brooouir minn__?_" She asked. The General dropped his helmet's visor and sneered at Midna.

"Now now, Sister, let us talk so others may understand." Narab stated in the voice of the Light Worlders as the allies of light gasped. This was Midna's brother?

"You have a brother?" Link asked. But Midna silenced him.

"Why have to taken sides against your kingdom?" Midna demanded. Narab sneered.

"Because of you, Sister, you always knew that I was next in line for the throne! After father that was!" Narab yelled. Midna laughed. In a way that reminded Link of the Ganondorf encounter.

"You were punished for your crimes against us, banished to the lowest parts of the prison, sent to work your days in the mine!" Midna roared, her hands glowing crimson.

"Yes, but I have been freed, freed by a ruler far fairer and greater then you." Narab sneered, dropping his lance, his hands surrounded by black auras. "And now once I rid myself of you." His eyes fell on Link, who gripped his sword. "I shall deal with the Hero. And then not only will this world be ours, but so will the Light World. _AARAAS_!" Narab yelled throwing a blast of black magic at Midna, as his soldiers charged towards the group. Midna closed her eyes and braced for the hit, unable to react in time…but the blast never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Link reflect the blast with his shield. Narab smiled an evil smile.

"Looks like I will deal with you first, very well." The General stated, retrieving his lance. Link prepared for the fight as Midna stood beside him.

"We shall fight together, my love." Link whispered. And as Narab lunged at Link, and two met blades, the battle for the Twilight Realm officially began.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long ass wait guys, but I suffered from a massive block of the writing variety! But I am back now, at least for this story, Return of Darkness and Beginning of Twilight are still suffering from writers block! Also I would like to say I hope you all had a great holidays and New Years! I did, I got the 25****th**** anniversary edition of Zelda 3ds, and have been playing it none stop! Anyways, have a nice one! And as JoshJepson would say, may your reviews, not go at an angle!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Storm the Castle Part 2**

Link rose his shield defensively, protecting himself from the Twili Generals attack, Midna was behind him careful throwing balls of crimson energy at her brother, but the General was swift and managed to avoid most of them, the exterior of the castle was starting to wither and break under the explosions.

"Come now, surely you two can do better!" Narab sneered jumping back from one of Midna's attacks, and swiftly dodging and counter attacking when Link struck.

'_He's fighting us at our best, what can we do?_' Link thought, but a second presence took over his mind.

'_Rest easy, Hero, have you forgotten the moves I have taught you so soon?_' It was the Hero's Shade. Link's eyes widened as he remembered the teachings. In the heat of battle he forgot them, this time when he guarded against Narab's attack, he leaned into it with his body and pushed the General off with ease. Narab only caught sight of Link as he jumped skyward and sliced Narab's helmet clean in two. Twirling around to meet the Hero, Narab spoke.

"It seems you have skills." Narab said. Midna caught a glimpse of Link's face, something had returned to his eyes, she didn't know what, but when they had reunited, something, the warrior spirit, seemed to have died in Link. But now, it was back, and with a nod from the man whom she was courting (A/N: Thanks TwiliRupee) she floated back to aide the others. Link stood heroically before Narab as the General threw his wrecked helmet to the cold ground, where it separated completely upon impact. Then he dropped his lance and summoned a sword out of thin air with his magic.

Clouds began to form and rain began to fall, as the two swordsmen stared each other down, a wind whipped blowing Narab's crimson hair wildly. Without saying a word, the General rushed Link and brought his sword down as Link brought his up. Sparks flew as lightning lit the sky, together the two swordsmen danced the dance of blades as swordsmen call it, parrying, attacking, and so on. As they continued to fight, Link managed to roll behind Narab, while slicing through his armor and chainmail and slash his side with the tip of the Master Sword. The Twili instantly grabbed his side in pain and looked at his hand; the green blood covered his fingers.

"You have done well to wound me Hero. Not many can. Now you will die." Narab said as he disappeared. Link focused and brought his sword up behind him to his left, the blades connected, but Link's side dripped blood. The Hero winced as he jumped lightly away from Narab. He eyed Midna carefully and she sensed what he was about to do, a saying from long ago, playing in both their heads.

"_**There is no defense from this, it deals death.**_" With sadness at knowing what would become of her brother in her eyes, Midna nodded, she knew in her heart it was only the way. So Link sheathed his sword and took his shield off his arm, and raised his hands.

"So the leader of this rebellion, has given up, how pleased my Lord will be when he finds out." Narab said walking up to take Link's sword from him, but when he closed the distance enough, Link performed the death strike, the Mortal Draw, decapitating the Twili General. Looking at Midna Link nodded.

"Let's go! Everyone! Hold the armies position!" Link yelled as he and Midna ran into the castle. Once inside and safe for the moment Link collapsed, he was gushing blood from his wound. Midna started using Twili magic to close the wound while Link drank Red Chu Jelly.

"This stuff tastes like crap." Link groaned as he finished the bottle, but on the bright side, he did feel better. Taking Midna's hand he stood up.

"You're amazing." He said kissing her. Midna smiled.

"I know. Now let's go get my Castle back." Midna said. Link nodded and together the two walked towards the throne room, since all the army was outside, only two guards guarded the entrance.

"Hey you, hal-" The one guard stopped talking as Link impaled him as he walked by, while Midna crushed the other's helmet around his head with magic killing him instantly.

"Did you have to do that?" Link asked stopping at the door. Midna shrugged.

"Helped me vent. Link, look whatever lies behind this door, I want you to know, what ever you hear about me. I'm not like that anymore, I changed after you saved my life, when I was shown to the Light Spirit Lanayru and almost killed." Midna said, she had a strong idea what was behind that door, but she hoped she was wrong. Link smiled his warm smile, and traced her face with his hand.

"I know what you are Midna." Was all he said as he opened the throne room and walked inside.

The room was dark and dank, only candles lit the room, soon the masked man from Link's visions arose.

"Welcome Hero of Twilight, and Midna how good of you to join me. I take it your answer is no to handing your kingdom to me?" Elric asked. Midna sneered as she had when Ganondorf was in Hyrule Castle.

"Why would I hand it over to the man whom lost it in the first place? Father." She sneered. Link just remained silent, as the Twili Usurper removed his mask, blood red hair lowered down to the middle of his back, and amber human eyes like Midna's stared deep into the soul of the Twili Princess and her beloved Hero.

"My daughter, you can drop the pleasant Princess act, we both know you are more like me then your mother, after all, was it not you whom used this poor defenseless Light Worlder to gain the Fused Shadows to battle Zant?" Elric asked walking towards Midna. The Princess froze for a moment, it had been true. Link drew the Master Sword and waited.

"Ah Hero, many things I could tell you, but maybe I should tell you why Zant took control of the Kingdom in the first place. You see, Midna is right in saying that I lost the throne, through no ones fault but my own. However what she fails to mention is, before I did, her and Zant were to be wed." Elric said. Link's eyes widened in shock at hearing this Midna and Zant? Together? He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"You're lying." Link growled.

"Oh no, it is quite true, best of friends they were growing up. When Midna came to have to inherit the throne because Narab was thrown into the caverns to work, Zant was chosen by me as her suitor. Sadly for Midna, Zant and I shared the one ideal Midna didn't, to imprison the Light World. Midna here wanted to destroy it." Elric said. Link's sword grip loosened a little, Midna? Destroy Hyrule?

"Link don't listen to him!" Midna pleaded staring at her love. Elric chuckled.

"When Midna turned against Zant, he turned on her, transformed her into the grotesque imp you had met and began to enslave the Light World. But then…"Elric turned back to his daughter. "…She did the unthinkable, after collecting the Fused Shadows, she actually helped you save your land. For that I should kill her here and now…but if she hands over her Kingdom to me, I will just make her a slave. And you…" His eyes turned back to Link. "…If you join me and take Narab's place as my General, I will allow you to remain free, as I enslave all the Light World once again." Elric said. Link thought about it and lowered his head.

"Link!" Midna pleaded. Elric laughed as Link held out his blade and kneeled. But before Elric could grab the blade to knight Link, the Hero jumped up and over Elric his blade pointing at his throat.

"Or, the third option, I cut your head off and have Midna burn your body." Link said. Elric sneered and reached under his cloak for his sword.

"It is too the death then, Hero of Twilight!" Elric said flipping forward and turning around locking blades with Link as Midna just watched on.

**Author's Note: Only two more chapters, the battle with Elric, and the Epilogue, then this story will be done. So until then fair thee well and may you love reviews of loveliness not go at a angle!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Elric vs Link! Fight for the Freedom of the Twilight!**

Link and Elric stood on opposite sides of the throne room, neither had moved from their spot since drawing their weapons. Midna just watched, she couldn't get involved, what her father had said, had all been true. Suddenly Link broke the silence with a battle cry and ran at Elric; the Twilight Usurper parried Link's attack and lashed out with his own. Link raised his shield to deflect the blade and as was the case with Narab, Link performed a Shield Attack to bounce Elric off. The Usurper landed on his feet after flipping in the air. Link twirled his sword expertly and waited for Elric to make his move.

"It is a shame you refused my offer Hero, you would have made a fine Twili General." Elric sneered. Link scoffed.

"You power hungry fools all have one thing in common. When you know you are at your wits end, you turn to bribing." Link said.

"This is not a bribe, I offer you once again, kneel before me and hold out your sword and I will let you live, while she," His gaze turned back to his daughter "..will be sent to the mines in place of her brother , where she will work forever in an eternity. What say you?" Elric said turning back to Link, or he would have, but Link was no where to be seen.

"Elric!" Link yelled from the rafters, Elric looked up just as Link dropped and brought his sword straight down. Elric smirked.

"You Light Worlder's are so predictable!" The usurper growled as he swung his blade, catching Link under the shield and breaking the bone of the Hero's shield arm. Link winced in pain as he stood up. He tenderly took his shield off, now he was without two of the Hidden Techniques the Heroes Shade had taught him, the Helm Splitter and Shield Attack. Luckily he could still fight. Midna went to move towards him, but a look in his eyes made her stop, the feral eyes of his wolf form were there, like they always were, however Midna could see the true spirit of the wolf coming out in him.

"How are you going to fight me with a broken arm, and no shield?" Elric said. Link responded not with words but by running at Elric with his sword dragging on the ground, sparks flying. The two met blades, Elric in a downward arc, and Link in an upward arc. The parried and stabbed at one another. It was a stalemate for ten minutes or so, though in the Twilight Realm, how could one tell. Link finally fainted to the right, and when Elric fell for it, Link opened a gash on his opponent's side, breaking three ribs. Link heard the definite crack of breaking bone and smirked.

"We are even now, you broke my arm, and I broke your ribs." Link growled as Elric fell to his knees in pain, his sword dropping out of his hand. Link kicked it out of the reach of his foe. Elric breathed shallowly.

"Finish me. You have bested me. Finish me." Elric breathed deeply. But the death strike never came, Link sheathed his sword on his back and motioned for Midna to come with him.

"This fight is over, you can barely walk, barely stand. I have won." Link said. Elric growled.

"You Light Worlder's are all the same, kind hearted, weak, and so predictable!" Elric said managing to get to his feet and rush towards Link, a dagger aimed at the Hero's heart. Link however, with the hearing of a wolf, could hear Elric's footsteps, no matter how faint, and quickly drew his sword, and spun around slicing the former Twili King right in half.

"I offered you life, and you chose death, foolish pitiful man." Link said sheathing his sword. Midna walked over across the throne room and picked up the Hylian Shield, that lay forgotten ever since Link's arm was broken.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Midna said giving Link a kiss.

-3 Days Later-

Cheers could be heard from throughout the Twilight Realm as Midna gave a very powerful speech on the balcony of her palace, Link waited for her within the corridors, his shield arm in a sling. It had been completely shattered, luckily Twili Doctor's and a certain Hylian Princess with magic powers, was able to fix the bone; the sling was there so Link didn't use the blasted thing. As he stared at Midna's regal form he could sense the Princess of the Light World join him in the corridor.

"She is a powerful leader. She could use a powerful protector, a powerful king." Zelda said, she no longer wore the fighting gear of her Sheik persona. Link nodded.

"But what of the Light World, if I were to stay here, what would happen if evil should arise?" Link asked. Zelda took his Triforce bearing hand into hers.

"We are connected no matter what." Zelda said as Midna walked in from the balcony.

"Well, it took some doing, but I finally got them assured that no more evil will befall our land." Midna said, slipping under Link's good arm. That's when the Hero broke the ice.

"And I'll be here to make sure of it." He said. Midna looked at him shocked, and Zelda, sensing the two needed a moment alone slipped off into the shadows.

"But Link, what about the Light World?" Midna asked as the two strolled down the corridors.

"As far as I am concerned, I am both the Hero of Light and Twilight. Besides, I would keep the Master Sword, which houses the Sols." Link said. Then he paused and looked at her. "So what do you say. Will you take this man, who has saved your home…twice, as your suitor?" Link asked as the two of them, stopped outside Midna's chambers. But instead of a verbal answer, Midna pulled Link inside her chambers, to "discuss" things further.

**Author's Note: That is about as close as a lemon as you are getting, lol. Anyways, just the Epilogue next, hope you enjoyed this part, and may you forthcoming of reviews, not go at an angle.**


	17. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

"Gerrik, get down from there! Marisa, stop chewing on that! Gah!" Link roared as he chased his half-Twili half-Hylian toddlers around, he had been king for a little over a year and the kids were more of a handful then the kingdom. He now wore a black tunic with green Twili Symbols on it, and the Master Sword hung protectively back in the Royal Chambers. He finally caught the blonde haired, pale skinned Twili-Hylians by the waist and hoisted them up. He could hear chuckling from the doorway.

"Ah, my little wolfie tired?" Midna teased walking up to her husband. Link growled.

"I can handle fifty foot spiders, or volcanic Gorons, or even a massive eel bent on eating me. But parenthood is a pain." Link groaned. Midna chuckled and took Gerrik into her arms as he reached for her.

"You know we still need to decide who will be heir to the throne, someday." Midna proclaimed as she managed to get Gerrik dressed, handing the now calm toddler to Link, she took Marisa and began to change her. As Link held Gerrik, he saw on the toddlers left hand, was a birthmark very similar to the mark that Link now had shining on his hand.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, now come on, Zelda and Conner are going to kill us if we are late for Natasha's birthday. Good thing you can whip stuff out of thing air." Link said, handing Gerrik back to his wife. Very carefully Link took the sheath containing the Master Sword down off the wall, and as he drew the powerful sword from its scabbard, Link felt a rush of power swell through him, his Triforce lit up on his hand.

"It feels good to hold it again." He whispered. Then he turned to his wife.

"You three ready?" He asked, the kids just giggled and squealed and Midna nodded, and with a slash from the Sword of Evil's Bane, a portal to the Hyrule Castle courtyard opened up, sheathing the sword and taking his daughter in his arms, Link and Midna; who carried Gerrik, walked through the portal and into the Light World.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up." Conner, King of Hyrule said as he playfully punched Link in the arm as Link put Marisa down in the play pen with Natasha as Midna did the same with Gerrik. Link glared at the monarch of the Light World.

"Two things, one, TWINS, and two, are a living nightmare." Link groaned as Midna and Zelda joined their respective husbands, as always Midna found her way under Link's good arm, his shield arm still had flair ups of pain from time to time, the bone hadn't set right, and there was an unappealing scar trailing from his wrist to his elbow.

"So how are things in the Twilight Realm?" Zelda asked as the crowd continued to talk amongst themselves, but the Monarchs sat near the playpen to watch their children, and of course to get Zelda off her feet, yes the Queen of Hyrule was pregnant once again.

"Quite, for the most part, I still have to deal with some stragglers that hid after the death of Elric, but I think all in all peace is finally restored to the Twilight. What about Hyrule, just because you haven't called me, doesn't mean I don't worry." Link said. Conner smiled.

"No massive outbreaks of dragons, or huge spiders, or undead dragon bones." Conner joked referring to three enemies that had been created by Twilight Magic. Midna chuckled.

"That's because I am in control now." She said, her old personality flaring back for a moment, which brought a laugh out of everyone. Once the laughter died down, Link looked at Zelda.

"It's been almost three years, we know the Triforce of Power left Ganondorf, any luck finding the person who has it, before the corruption takes hold?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"None I'm afraid, although I do believe it is gone for good. Think about it, your father had the Triforce of Courage, his father before him had it, you have it now, and either Gerrik, or Marisa will have it. My mother and grandmother and so on had the Triforce of Wisdom, now I have it, and Natasha will have it. As far as I can find in any Sheikan History Book, Ganondorf never wed, never had an heir. So in hindsight, the Triforce of Power will go back to the Sacred Realm, until such time as it sees fit to find a new host. Now let's get the kids, it's time for cake and presents." Zelda said as Conner helped her to her feet.

However as a peaceful party continued through Hyrule Castle, in Faron woods, a robed figure lifted himself from a ruin marking that had appeared on the ground. Pulling himself to his feet the figure looked over his shoulder.

"Soon, milord you shall rise again!" He vowed banishing in particles of energy.


	18. Sequel's Trailer

_**In the land of Hyrule...  
><strong>_

_**-Vast fields can be seen flying by-**_

...all is at peace...

_**-Natasha (16) can been seen standing next to Zelda and Conner staring out over their Kingdom-**_

_**...for now.**_

"_**Welcome back...Milord" -a shadowed figure turns to the camera-**_

_**...A father's legacy...passed down to his son... -Gerrik and Link are fighting in the Twilight Palace's courtyard.-**_

_**death...and sorrow... -a tombstone is seen, with Gerrik, Marisa, and Natasha crying-**_

_**love... -You see Natasha and Gerrik walking hand in hand through the courtyard of Hyrule.-**_

_**...and evil...all of it unfolds...October 29, 2013**_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Love Through Twilight's Sequel Saga...begins**_

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: DARKNESS SAGA PT 1**_

_**OCTOBER 29, 2013**_

**_The Remake of Love Through Twilight starts next week and will be updated bi-weekly...to prepare you._**


End file.
